1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique for adjusting the brightness of a display image (image displayed on a screen) by correcting the pixel values of image data on the basis of information attached to the image data is well known (see, for example, WO 2004/008755).
Another conventional technique relating to liquid crystal display apparatuses involves controlling individually the emission brightness of a plurality of light sources of a backlight on the basis of image data. For example, the technique is known for compensating the variation of display brightness that varies depending on the emission brightness of the light sources by individually controlling the emission brightness of a plurality of light sources on the basis of image data and adjusting the transmittance of liquid crystal elements (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-99250. By using such a technique, it is possible to decrease the black float of the dark portion of the display image and increase the contrast of the display image.